


The Smokey Corner of the Bar

by slyth_princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oblivious Ron, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Smoking, Workaholic Harry, lounge singer draco, meddling hermione and ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyth_princess/pseuds/slyth_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is in serious danger of becoming an old maid, so his friends decide to take him out on the town for the night. But, it may be possible that Hermione and Ginny have something else in mind. What will he do when he gets an unexpected request from the last person he ever imagined to run into here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smokey Corner of the Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [practical_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/practical_cat/gifts).



> This piece was written for my lovely best friend, my drarry partner in crime, miss DIYDrarry for her birthday. It is just a bit of gratuitous sex and doesn't pretend to be anything more. It was written to make her happy and for nothing else.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who read it to make sure it didn't totally suck. A special thank you to thethaumas and moonshoespotter for their amazing beta work. You guys really helped sharpen the edges and made my story that much better.

"Remind me again why I'm getting dragged to this bloody club?" Harry asked while fiddling with the crimson tie that Hermione and Luna had both insisted her wear.

Ginny, who was standing by the mirror fixing the corners of her dark eye make-up, and rolled her eyes. "Because, Harry," she said, with a well practiced, long suffering, sigh, "You have done next to nothing since we broke up last year and are in deep danger of becoming the crazy guy next door who yells at wizards to get their bludgers off his lawn."

Hermione and Ron snickered from the corner but otherwise stayed quiet. Luna, on the other hand, was not as good at keeping quiet. "It really is such a shame." She said, straightening the hem of her silver dress. "You are too good of a man, you shouldn't be alone just because your girlfriend ended up being gay."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not because she's gay, Luna," he said. "You know I'm happy you two are together. I've just been busy with work. I haven't had time to date. Honestly, unless I want to date one of the perps Ron and I arrest, who am I going to meet?"

"Well, Ron has time to maintain a relationship," Hermione added unhelpfully from the couch where she sat curled up in Ron's arms.

"Not relevant, 'mione." Harry said, glaring at her through his mirror. "You’ve known him since we were in first year. The two of you falling in love was inevitable. Seamus and I were taking bets after the Yule ball as to how long it would take for you lot to get over yourselves and just jump each other."

Hermione flushed, nearly as red as her low cut dress. "Well honestly," she said, hiding a grin behind her hands. "That's just irrelevant."

Ginny laughed, and came over to rest her arm around Harry's shoulders. In her sparkly heels she was nearly as tall as he was. "Harry, you just need to untwist." She said, with a grin. "Besides, from what I've heard tonight’s lounge singer is supposed to be absolutely gorgeous. And gay as a maypole."

Now it was Harry's turn to flush, but he smiled despite himself. It had been an embarrassingly long time since he had a good shag, so what was the harm of going out for a night? "Alright, alright." He said, trying to hide the excitement that had begin to bubble in his stomach. "I guess there's nothing wrong with one drink."

Ginny, Luna, and Hermione beamed, shooting each other smiles that hinted they knew something he didn't. Luckily, Ron seemed as lost Harry was. Even still, this could not bode well. "Well good." Hermione said, standing and getting ready to leave. "Let's go. I wouldn't want to miss the first song."

* * *

 

When they got to the club, Harry couldn't help the lump of nervousness that had formed in his throat. Despite what he had said, Harry had been avoiding anything serious since he and Ginny had broken up. It wasn't as if he had been lonely. He had a different man or woman in his bed at least four nights a week. But as soon as someone was interested in more, he had quietly disappeared.

And it wasn't as if he was still in love with Ginny. Honestly, she was an amazing girl, but now when he saw her, he saw a girl who was almost as close to a sister as Hermione was. No, the problem was something else entirely. The people he met were just... Boring. Most of them were far too interested in the fact that he was the Boy Who Lived. They cared more about how he killed Voldemort than who he was. So, more often than not, he would go to some posh restaurant, take them home, get a good shag, and never see them again.

That was why tonight felt so odd to him. He couldn't explain why, but he had this distinct feeling that he was being set up for something. All night the girls had been shooting each other looks. Harry had a bad feeling that there was something important he was missing.

When they opened the door, they were greeted with a dark, smokey club. There were a few tables scattered around a lightly lit stage with a piano in the center. Almost every table was taken by groups, most of whom had cigarettes draped between their lips and were laughing at some private joke. Ginny went right to the maitre d’ and greeted him with a hug. The man led them to a table near the front of the stage and they all got settled. Despite his previous reservations, Harry found that he was very comfortable in this place. The dark corners and nonchalant attitude of the patrons suited him well. Though a few people had given him a once over, no one seemed overly concerned with who had just walked in. It was a kind of privacy Harry rarely had the chance to enjoy.

"Let me know if there is anything I can get you all." The man who sat them said. His gaze seemed to linger on Harry for a minute, before he went back to his perch at the front of the club.

"So what do you think?" Ginny asked Harry, placing a hand casually on his forearm.

"Alright, you were right." Harry conceded. "This place seems great."

"It is, mate." Ron said, putting an arm around Hermione, and settling into their space against the wall. "And they have the best firewhiskey I've ever had."

"Well good," Harry said, with a smile. "A drink is exactly what I need."

The group settled into an easy camaraderie. Despite Harry being the only single one of his group of friends, they did a good job of making sure he never felt left out when they all went out together. They talked about work and Quidditch and current events. Hermione brought up her recent case for centaur rights that had been circling the ministry, Luna spoke of her recent interview with Blaise Zabini involving his nuptials to Neville. Ginny couldn't help but brag about the fact that her team, the Holyhead Harpies, was going to the cup this year. The conversation flowed easily and naturally, until Harry was already three drinks deep. Ron was whispering things Harry chose not to think about in Hermione's ear, and they had been there nearly an hour.

It was nearly eleven when they energy in the club shifted and everyone's attention went to the stage and the maitre d who had picked up the mic.

"Welcome everyone to 606 club." He said, in a smooth voice that captivated everyone's attention. "You are all so lucky to have come out tonight. We have a special guest tonight who is going to be gracing us with his sultry vocals. Please give it up for our lounge singer this evening."

The whole crowd began clapping and hooting. Harry felt like the only one missing something. Whoever this singer was, they clearly had quite the following. The lights dimmed as a dark figure made his way to the center of the stage. Behind him, the piano began to play.

"Give me a kiss to build a dream on  
And my imagination will thrive upon that kiss  
Sweetheart, I ask no more than this  
A kiss to build a dream on"

The voice Harry heard was incredible. The sound was as smooth as silk with just the right amount of soul. Before the lights came up, the spell was already cast. He had to know who this voice belonged to.

  
"Give me a kiss before you leave me  
And my imagination will feed my hungry heart  
Leave me one thing before we part  
A kiss to build a dream on"

As a blue light began to rise on the figure on the stage, the words circled around inside Harry's head, and he couldn't seem to remember why he hadn't wanted to come out tonight. All he could make out of the figure on stage was a thin frame and a downcast turn of white blond hair reflecting the blue light back to the audience.

  
"And when I'm alone with my fancies, I'll be with you  
Weaving romances, making believe they're true"  
  
As the light continued to brighten, the singer started to raise his head and all of the breath was stolen from Harry's lungs. Suddenly, Harry was assaulted with stormy grey eyes that he would have known anywhere.

"Malfoy?" Harry heard Ron say to his right, but he was quickly shushed by Hermione.

It seemed no one wanted to miss a moment of the amazing spell Harry's one time rival was casting over them all.

"Oh, give me your lips for just a moment  
And my imagination will make that moment live  
Give me what you alone can give  
A kiss to build a dream on  
  
When I'm alone with my fancies, I'll be with you  
Weaving romances, making believe they're true"

At that moment, Malfoy seemed to notice the table Harry was at, but was not phased. As soon as those all too familiar eyes locked on his own, Harry couldn't have looked away if he tried. Harry could almost make believe the words dripping from Malfoys lips were meant for him and him alone. And perhaps, in that moment, they were. As he sang, Malfoy's eyes never left Harry's.

"Oh, give me lips for just a moment  
And my imagination will make that moment live  
Oh, give me what you alone can give  
A kiss to build a dream on"

As the song ended, everyone began to applaud and the trance was broken. Though Harry couldn't help but notice the small smile Malfoy sent his way before graciously turning back to the rest of the audience with a small bow.

Harry was star struck.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me the lounge singer you have been going on and on about was Draco bloody Malfoy." Harry said, through clenched teeth.

Ginny pouted at him. "Well if we had," she said with a devious glint in her eye, "It would have been far too difficult to make you come."

Luna smiled at Harry in her all knowing way that always infuriated Harry. "Though," she said and cocked her head slightly. "Perhaps it wouldn't have been as difficult as we suspected."

Harry flushed and Ron stared at them all, mouth gaping. "Are you trying to tell me you brought Harry here to see Malfoy?" Ron asked, as if he was personally offended. "Why the bloody hell would he want to see that tosser?"

Harry flushed even harder. At least he could count on Ron to be oblivious, even if, apparently, none of the girls were. "It's fine, Ron." He said. "At least the git has a good voice."

Ron shrugged at sighed. "Yeah," he said, sounding slightly defeated. "I suppose you have a point there. Who knew the bloody poof was so artistically inclined."

Hermione laughed. "Well you would have if you didn't try everything in your power to get out of Thursday jazz night. This place does have more going for it than just Saturday night pool tourneys you know"

"Oi!" Ron said. "I'm not trying to get out of anything. It's not my fault you lot try to go out on nights I have work the next day."

Ginny laughed. "We all have work the next day." She said, punching him in the shoulder. "You just think that jazz is for poncey men."

"Well," Ron said, with a sheepish smile, "I'm not completely wrong."

As Malfoy began his second song, the entire club hushed again. The second song was as sultry as the first, and the audience was entranced once more. Yet again, Malfoy's eyes would meet Harry's and he held them longer than anyone else's. The effect was unsettling, but not unwelcome.

By the end of the fifth song, Harry had a warm coil of desire pooling in his gut, and he felt like he was sixteen again watching Draco Malfoy ride around on his quidditch broom, as he tried as hard as he could to pretend he wasn't imagining the Slytherin riding something else. It was then that Malfoy took a break, and began walking over to Harry's table. Harry swallowed thickly. Had Malfoy always walked like a cat on the prowl? As he reached the table, he affixed them all with a dangerous smile.

"Hello Granger, Luna." Malfoy said. "It's wonderful to see you again. And Ginevra, I'm glad you made it out. I see you brought your brother this evening as well."

"Malfoy." Ron said with a small nod.

Malfoy simply nodded at him, before turning his sultry smile on Harry. "Potter," he said, scooting himself into the booth next to Harry. Harry couldn't help feeling it should be illegal for a man who looked as good as Malfoy to sit close enough to him that their legs touched. Yet, Harry found, he didn't want to move. "It has been far too long. How have you been?"

Harry couldn't help noticing the way Ginny and Hermione looked dreamily back and forth at each other. He realized, far too late, that this was the gay as a maypole lounge singer that they had wanted him to meet. They were setting him up with Draco Malfoy. Oh well. It was too late now. Harry figured he might as well go with it. "Tonight? Tonight I'm doing great." Harry said, angling his body toward the other man. "And how about you. I had no idea you could sing."

Malfoy smiled, another dazzling smile that made Harry's insides melt. "I think you'll find there are a great number of things you don't know about me," he said.

Harry swallowed again, unable to stop himself from watching as Malfoy's tongue darted out over his bottom lip. He very much wanted to know what those lips tasted like. Harry shook his head. "I suppose you're right."

"Well, I need to get back on stage." Malfoy held out his hand, which Harry took without hesitating. When he did, he felt something slightly sharp being pressed into his hand. "Maybe I’ll run into you all after the show. There's a party at the manor. You are all, of course, invited."

Ron looked skeptical, but all the girls seemed excited. As they talked about this potential party, Harry watched Malfoy walk away. Despite himself, he couldn’t help but admire the view. Since school, Malfoy had definitely filled out. Though still lean, his shoulders now neatly filled out his navy blue dress shirt and his black trousers were perfectly tailored to show off his arse. Harry blushed when Malfoy tuned and gave him a small wink. Then he began to sing again.

It was only when everyone was immersed with Malfoy's next song that Harry dared look in his hand. When he did, there was a folded square of paper slightly crushed in his fingers. His heart pounded in ears as he slowly unfolded it, careful to not pull the attention of his companions. When he finally got it open the note was simple:

_H,_

_Meet me in the alley after the show. Wait ten minutes then go out the door by the bathroom. I'll be waiting._

_-D_

Harry couldn't help the shiver of excitement that went through him as he slid the note into into his pocket before anyone could notice it. When he looked up, Malfoy's eyes were boring into him with a heat he had never noticed before. The look made him feel utterly exposed. Malfoy had always been able to affect him more than anyone else, but it seemed that tonight the way he did so was completely different. Suddenly, the show could not end soon enough. Harry downed the rest of his drink and ordered another.

Malfoy sang a few more songs, and then the set ended. As the music ended, the panic set in. He was meeting Malfoy in an alley behind a bar. Draco Malfoy. A man who had antagonized him and hated him for 7 years. Yet something in him seemed different now. He seemed more centered. Besides, Ginny and Hermione obviously knew something he didn’t if they brought him here to see the bloke. So there was a chance that it was a trap and the alley would be full of reporters. But maybe that thrill, that risk, was exactly what Harry had been missing. Fuck it, Gryffindors don't shy away from a challenge.

So Harry waited, impatiently. He watched the staff set up the stage for the next performer, who was apparently playing guitar. He vaguely heard conversations happening around him, but didn't register anything his friends were saying. All he knew was that, after eight minutes, Malfoy had left the stage and was no where to be found. When it hit ten minutes, Harry hurriedly got up and mumbled something about going to the bathroom. He thought he saw Hermione and Ginny shoot each other a smile and a look, but he was too singularly focused to give it much thought. When he reached the back door to the alley, he hesitated for a moment. It was now or never. He had no idea what he expected on the other side of that door, but he knew there was no backing out now, not with the way Malfoy had been looking at him all night. With a deep breath to calm the last of his nerves, he pushed opened the door.

When he stepped outside, he saw Malfoy at the end of the alley with one leg bent and leaning against the wall, letting out a small cloud of smoke from the cigarette clasped lightly between long, pale fingers. Harry had never thought he was the type to be attracted to smoking, but somehow watching the grey smoke seep from between the man’s pursed lips made all the blood shoot straight between Harry's legs and he never wanted to Malfoy to stop.

When the blonde looked up, a lazy smile spread over his face but made no attempt to move. "Hello, Potter." Malfoy drawled. "I'm glad you decided to join me."

Harry swallowed, then smiled. "I'm glad you asked me."

A few moments passed, and Malfoy’s eyes trailed lazily up and down Harry's frame, which just made his growing erection get that much harder. He could practically feel Malfoy's eyes like fingers snaking over his skin. It was intoxicating. After a last drag, Malfoy extinguished the cigarette under the heel of his boot and pushed himself off the wall. He slowly stalked toward Harry without once breaking his gaze. Harry honestly felt there was a chance he could get off from the man's stare alone.

When Malfoy finally reached him, Harry could barely breathe. When they were mere centimeters apart, Malfoy threaded his hands into Harry’s hair and crashed their lips together. The shock rendered Harry nearly immobile for a moment but, when he recovered, he wrapped his arms around Malfoy's back and pulled their bodies flush together. If he had any doubt of his former rivals intentions before, the bulge currently pressed into Harry's hip left him with no questions. As they kissed, Harry felt himself being backed up until he hit a wall, and Malfoy deepened the kiss.

The kiss was hot and frantic and full of unspoken promises. Their tongues swept across each other in desperation, ripping through the years of biting comments, hexes and fists. Malfoy’s teeth scraped over Harrys lower lip, making him moan, and pushing any memories of the hateful boy this man had once been far away. But despite the heat and desire, Harry couldn't help his doubts. As Malfoy lowered his mouth to Harry's jaw, his earlobe, the crook of his neck, Harry had to say something.

"What are we doing?" He asked, dizzy from want. "Why did you ask me back here?"

In response, Malfoy kneaded his palm against the bulge in Harry's trousers, eliciting a low, guttural sound he hadn't known he could make. Malfoy smirked. "Well, I thought that should be fairly obvious, Potter."

Harry had to fight to keep his focus as Malfoy dragged his nails underneath his waistband, putting pressure just below his hip bone. Harry couldn't help arching into the touch, which Malfoy took as permission and slid his hand beneath the fabric. Harry gasped and nearly came undone from the feeling of the other man's cool fingers against his flushed skin.

Malfoy smirked and slowly dropped to his knees, never breaking eye contact. It was hypnotizing. Harry gasped as his trousers fell to the ground. Only then did Malfoy’s eyes lower, locking on to their target. Harry’s head fell back against the wall as he fought to keep himself standing. After a moment that seemed to stretch forever, Harry felt the hot wet of Malfoy's mouth taking him in.

Malfoy was clearly an expert. His tongue swirled along Harry's entire length, before plunging him straight down his throat. The man took him easily, and swallowed. Harry couldn't help calling out. He had never felt a mouth suck so tightly, pulling him all in. As Malfoy pumped over and over, Harry began to moan. The combination of the risk of being caught, being sucked off by someone he thought hated him, and knowing all his friends were just inside was completely erotic. After a minute of continual thrusts, Malfoy pulled off completely and licked a long, slow stripe along the bottom of Harry's shaft, flicking the head at the end. Harry twitched and shivered as Malfoy lightly blew on the now wet skin, before taking his entire length again, this time working his hand in tandem to his lips.

Harry knew he was close, but wasn't ready just yet. He pulled slightly on Malfoy's hair in warning and felt lips smile around his cock. When Harry looked down, Malfoy was staring up at him, eyes full of challenge. He never stood a chance. Harry lost control.

"Yes yes yes!" Harry cried, as he lost himself in Malfoy's mouth. As he spilled down the man's throat, the orgasm ripped through him hard enough to leave him seeing stars. "Oh Draco!" He cried as the last of him shot out.

Amazingly, Malfoy- well, might as well say Draco at this point- took it all with a smile. When he came up to kiss Harry lightly, his lips were still slightly salty. It made Harry blush furiously. "You taste amazing." Draco nearly purred in Harry's ear.

Harry laughed as he tried to regain his composure, though he still felt a bit dizzy. "Not half as good as you feel, I reckon." Harry said, breathless into Draco's shoulder.

Draco smiled and pulled back. "We should probably go back inside," he said, taking Harry's hand. "You're friends will be wondering if you fell in."

"Fell in?" Harry asked, slightly puzzled.

Draco laughed and kissed him again. "You're supposed to be in the bathroom."

"Oh," he said, sheepishly remembering what he had told his friends twenty minutes earlier. "I forgot."

Draco smiled. "Then I did my job right."

"Wait," Harry said as they were about to re enter the building. "Don't you want me to reciprocate?"

"You're coming to my party aren't you?" Draco asked, looking amused. "I'm pretty sure we can find time. The ballroom has lots of mirrors. And maybe if I'm lucky I can get a first hand demonstration of your parseltongue skills." He said with a wink, before going inside.

Harry stood, mouth agape at the now closed door. If someone had told him a year ago that he would get the best blowjob of his life in an alley behind a club by Draco sodding Malfoy... Well, he probably would have been pretty excited to be honest.

 **  
**Suddenly, Harry had a feeling he was about to become a rather big fan of jazz.


End file.
